A Brother's Love
by Hecate Haven
Summary: When Seto finds out Mokuba's been bullied, he takes matters into his own hands, whether others like it or not.


It was just another day, it was boring with no action really happening around. Mokuba was all in all bored and it didn't help that he was in school still so he couldn't just go out and go visit his brother Seto, who had expectations that he stay and go to each class and not ditch. It was hard for Mokuba not to think about ditching when there were older kids that took liberty in bullying him. They would bully him because he looked more feminine than the other boys in his class or even in the school. He wasn't that good at sports and he was shy. People would call him a nerd because he was good with technology. Mokuba didn't know if he should tell Seto or deal with the bullying his way which would be to ignore it and show them he was better.

Mokuba knew he would get teased for running to big brother to help him fight his battles, even though most people were afraid of Seto; due to his seriousness and his cold demeanor towards everyone except Mokuba, although Seto did have a soft side for orphans. Still, Mokuba knew crying to Seto would just show everyone that he was a baby and couldn't handle his own problems that he was facing.

When school was over, he decided to wait for Seto outside near a tree where Seto would usually park and wait for him to get in. Mokuba saw Seto quickly pull into the parking lot in his red Ferrari. He nervously walked towards the Ferrari that sounded like it was about to take off. He opened the door and sat down as he shut the door; placing his backpack on the floor between his legs. The whole time he was looking down not saying a word to Seto until he would say something to him - which Mokuba hoped he didn't. Mokuba knew it would be a long car ride home if they both kept silent.

They came to a red light when Seto glanced over at Mokuba wondering why he wasn't talking, just looking down as if he had gotten in trouble because he would usually be talking about his day. Seto took another quick glance before the light had turned green and he had sped off passing all the other cars as if they were going 20 mph.

* * *

><p>They had finally gotten home when Mokuba quickly grabbed his stuff, opened the door, and quickly ran into the mansion; bypassing the maids and servants as they wondered why Mokuba was in such a hurry to get to his room. Seto walked in; looking at the maids and servants before making his way to Mokuba's room. He knocked on the door and opened after Mokuba didn't answer. He walked inside to see that Mokuba's closet was open with a light shining underneath the door. He listened quietly as he heard the sound of Mokuba crying. As he opened the door, he saw Mokuba with his knees up to his chin not noticing that Seto was looking down at him.<p>

"Mokuba, why are you in your closet crying?" He asked, curious as to what the answer might be.

Startled by the sudden realization that Seto had been standing there watching him cry, he quickly raised up and rubbed his eyes and nose hoping that his eyes weren't too red from the crying that Seto had just witnessed. He didn't know what to tell Seto, he couldn't just lie to Seto only knowing that Seto would soon figure out the truth later on and Seto be mad at Mokuba but he didn't know what to tell Seto.

"Why were you crying?" Seto asked again this time a little more impatient.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mokuba answered simply, still trying to hide his face.

He knew Seto didn't or never did like that answer because to him it wasn't an answer, it was just a line used for people to avoid their problems and never solving them; making it an even more bigger issue.

"You know I hate that answer Mokuba. Come, we will talk about it in my office." Seto told him as he left Mokuba's room for his office. Mokuba didn't like going to Seto's office to talk about why he did this or that. To him it always felt intimidating to tell Seto of his measly problems when he knew Seto had much more bigger problems to worry about even though Seto had stated that Mokuba was his priority and had vowed to protect him no matter what.

Seto walked into his office with Mokuba behind him as he closed the door behind them with Seto offering Mokuba a seat - which Mokuba accepted to sit down knowing that it'd be more comfortable telling Seto about his problem rather than stand and stall the already delaying answer that Seto had been wanting it answered.

"Well, I um kind of been getting bullied for few months and I thought I could handle it on my own like how you always handle your problems on your own and without anyone's help so I just thought.." Mokuba stopped and looked down.

"Why didn't you tell me before you were getting bullied my mere idiots?" Seto asked him.

"I thought I could handle it on my own." Mokuba said in a barely audible voice.

"Who are the idiots that are bullying you?" Seto asked in a more angry tone.

'It's mostly the other boys in my class and few other students as well. They say I'm to feminine." Mokuba told him, still looking down.

"Let's go Mokuba. Now!" Seto said back to him.

Mokuba quickly followed Seto; closely behind him as he got into a whte and black sports car that was similar to the one Seto had picked him up in earlier. Seto got in as Mokuba did the same. Seto knew confronting the idiots who dared threaten and bullied his brother wouldn't just be enough, no he also wanted to confront the teacher and principal who seemed to allow it to happen.

* * *

><p>First, Seto wanted to confront the teacher and principal. When he demanded to see them both, one brave worker managed to tell Seto to wait until Seto briefly grabbed him by his shirt and stared straight at him; giving him a warning to not screw around with him and get the damn principal and teacher in which he quickly did. When the principal and teacher were joking that Seto Kaiba couldn't be in the school nor did he have any business, they were surprised to see him waiting impatiently with Mokuba standing next to him.<p>

"Yes Mr. Kaiba, you wanted to speak with us about something?" The principal asked as he tried not to show his fear.

"I want to know why you two idiots allow my brother to get bullied my impudent people who barely can even pass a reading test. I want an answer, and I want it now before I get even more angry." Seto warned them.

"Well, y- you see M-Mr. Kaiba, Mokuba didn't tell us he's was getting bullied. If he did we would've stopped it immediately." The teacher said to him.

"Bullshit!" Seto said to him." You knew very well Mokuba was getting bullied and you two jackasses didn't do a damn thing about it. You must be blind if both of you didn't see it happen in front of your own damn faces." Seto said to them both.

"Mr. Kaiba please, let's just be adults about this." The principal pleaded to him but knew it was no use.

"You dare tell me to act like an adult when you promote bullying of my Mokuba?!" Seto asked them but in more of a statement in an even more angry tone.

Seto grabbed them both by the collar of their shirts as they were few inches from Seto's face. "Now you listen to me, you fuckers, you're going to get me the names of the bastards that were bullying Mokuba. Now!" Seto demanded as he let go of their collars nearly making them fall over.

* * *

><p>Seto and Mokuba were heading towards the first house of which the first the first bully lived. The principal was kind enough or in this case afraid enough to give all the information about the students who had been bullying Mokuba to Seto. To him, Mokuba felt somewhat afraid but special at the same time; knowing that his brother had a lot to do but still took time out to deal with his problem. Inside, Mokuba was smiling as he looked at Seto who was driving and hoped that one day he could just be like him when he was in his 20s.<p>

They reached the first house, not to far from the school but few miles away. _What a disgusting neighborhood. No wonder these vermon get low grades at school. The only thing they'll be good at is working fast food places. _Seto thought as he reached the first one on the list which he told Mokuba to hang onto. The house in which Seto Kaiba looked disgusted by belonged to the Miyamoto Family. Seto knocked on the door few times before a woman with black hair answered it. She was pale looking with pale rosy cheeks.

She was surprised that Seto Kaiba the CEO of KaibaCorp. would come to her house unexpected. She was a little confused but nervous as well when Seto didn't take his eyes off of her before giving somewhat of gentle relaxed looked.

"Where is your son?" Seto asked her. Stunned she quickly walked towards her son's room. When her son came out walking towards the living room, he noticed Seto and Mokuba standing in the middle of the living room with Seto being impatient.

"Well look who it is, it's crybaby Kaiba." The teen said completely forgetting that Seto was in the room for few minutes. With that remark, Seto picked up the teen and started straight into his eyes.

"Listen to me you little piece of shit. You ever bully or go near my brother again I'll make your family's life a living hell, I promise you." Seto warned him, making him step back a little. The teen didn't know what to do or think but he did know not to cross Seto Kaiba and wasn't stupid to. Seto looked back at the mother and teen before motioning to Mokuba that it was time to leave to go to the next house.

There was a total of 4 people on the list and 2 to go. Mokuba knew that Seto didn't tolerate bullies and knew he could put any bully in his place with no problem at all, Mokuba knew it. After about 20 minutes they reached the second house which to Seto wasn't that impressive but ignored that fact. He had business to take of. He rang the doorbell few times before a teen who had blonde hair answered it. Mokuna immediately recognized him as one of the teens in his class. Seto noticed Mokuba who hid behind him.

Seto immediately walked in with Mokuba closely behind him who was still hiding without any sort of invitation to come in. Seto looked around the small pathetic place that could never meet his own standards.

"Are you the bastard that's been teasing Mokuba?" Seto asked in a cold tone.

"Yeah, what's it to you Kaiba?" The blonde teen asked him somewhat arrogantly.

"You little fuck, are you stupid? Don't you know that Mokuba just happens to be my little brother or are you that much of coward that you can't handle someone of your own age?" Seto taunted.

"Get lost you bastard! I can do whatever the hell I want!" The teen said to him.

Seto looked at him and immediately grabbed him bby his shirt and started coldly into his eyes. "You're life will be full of pain and misery if you ever even look at my brother, I can assure that it won't be good for you." Seto said to him.

With that the two brothers took their leave. The last 2 who were brothers and weren't usually seen asking for forgiveness begged Seto Kaiba to forgive him. Seto had somewhat of an arrogant smile on his face when he had made the brothers beg Mokuba for forgiveness after threatening them which Mokuba could barely here the threat because Seto had whispered it into their ears.

Mokuba, who looked up at Seto was waiting to know what he should do. When Seto walked away, Mokuba did the same without telling the groveling brothers if he had forgiven headed back to the sports car and drove back to their mansion. Mokuba felt relieved that his bullying problems were over. In fact he felt like he was getting back to his old self.

* * *

><p>They had gotten home and Seto had parked the car. They had gotten out and by the time they did it was 5:30 pm. Mokuba looked at Seto who was walking few feet away from him when he quickly ran up to him; hugging him tightly.<p>

"Thank you Seto." Mokuba said to him.

Seto stopped as he felt Mokuba's arms wrapped tightly around him not wanting Seto to leave. Seto took few steps fowards before embracing Mokuba with a hug of his own. Mokuba was the most important person to him, nothing or no one could ever take Mokuba's place. They walked inside and spent the rest of night together with neither of them doing work or homework.

The next day came and Mokuba noticed that everyone was treating him much better than yesterday thanks to Seto. No one ever bullied him or anything of the sort which Seto made sure of this since he had blackmailed the principal and the whole staff; just in case they decided to pull the same shit.

Mokuba was happier and even more happy when he got to spend his free time with Seto which Seto never mind spending his own free time with Mokuba. He cared about Mokuba and had told him that if he had any other problems to come and tell him, no matter how big or small they might be. After awhile, Seto decided that Mokuba would have one week of school left before being able to go to work with him in which Mokuba was excited about. He became the vice president of KaibaCorp. full time now and even got to spend more time with Seto which Mokuba wouldn't trade it for anything and neither could Seto.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Thank you!<strong>


End file.
